


The Demon Of The Frozen Bay (hetalia! x reader!)

by A_Toxic_Melody



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Hetalia, Anko Family (Hetalia), Dark, Dark Fantasy, Dark Magic, Demon Deals, Demonic Possession, Demons, England Needs Tea (Hetalia), F/M, Fantasy, Magic, Mentioned France (Hetalia), Middle Ages, Must Read, Read, Reader-Insert, Russia has Issues (Hetalia), To Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Toxic_Melody/pseuds/A_Toxic_Melody
Summary: You are the sweet innocent ruler of a strong kingdom, but what happens when a powerful dark demon comes seeking for bloodlust and murder?





	1. ruin

(Reader POV)

 

"Good morning queen _____!" The announcer began as usual, as she began listing my agenda for today along with important things that I needed to hear about, but I was bored of the cycle, ive heard it all before and none of it even mattered to me. 

 

I wonder what's for breakfast, but I hope it's [favorite breakfast dish] with extra whipped cream because who doesn't like whipped cream? Lol. 

 

I have a bird, she is a humming bird that I named her (grandmother's name), I named her after my dead grandma she is blueish green, both of them. Basically pretty much all of my family suddenly died a few years ago, it was very sad and I cried alot also because I was a kid back then, but at least I have Francis by my side. 

 

While I was looking at my court who all seemed to hate me but behind my back, I noticed that my second in command, tino, looked tired after all the work he had been doing the night before, his blond hair was all messy as they had bags underneath his cute purple eyes, so I told him to "bring Francis to the table for breakfast" as a cleaver way of telling him to get some caffeine in him and have breakfast a little earlier than the rest of us, as his startled but grateful reaction was very adorable. 

 

But suddenly, one of my servants had kneeled before me with a message, she had on a cute brown dress that I designed myself for all the lady servants to wear and in a slightly dirty apron and two blonde braids coming down from the sides of her head "_____! A sudden guest has requested to meet you! They say that they are a popular mage who has come a long ways with a present for you!" She said shyly

 

A present? For me? Well, how can I say no to that, and so I said "let them in" while I waited for her to bring in the mystery guest, the whole court had been whispering about who the mystery man was, about their own greedy plans, and negative things about me, but I know they were just jealous so I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my chair. 

 

It felt like forever for her to get back, Heck, I almost fell asleep before the loud thumping sound that the large expensive door that I had imported from another far away land had made as she entered with him, as the cloaked figure made his way down the hall of my court, the servant from before quietly made her way to the side of the door next to the others, awaiting my orders. 

 

The cloaked man looked very suspicious, his mysterious eyes were hidden while his face had shown no emotion at all! Also, The dark cloak that he was wearing was a purplish black color, and it became clear that I had felt very threatened by this man even though he had said nothing to me yet! I know it was out of instinct but still! He just seemed to give off this awful aura when he approached. 

 

So I wanted him dead because he gave me a bad vibe, but when I turned around to call a guard to my side, I had shockingly found all of my guards on the ground dead! The court had also suddenly became silent, which was very out of order for them of all people! 

 

Looking back to my court, I had also found them all dead, everyone in the room was dead and so I let out a loud booming scream of terror as the mystery man still made his way slowly towards me even though I had ordered him to stop. How dare he! 

 

Deciding to assume the man was the cause for everyone in the room dead except for me, I went ahead and yelled at him as I began taking out my golden sword from its holder besides me "how could you do such a thing! How could you kill so many people without heasitation?! Without any form of mercy in your eyes?!" I questioned at him angrily

 

But he only laughed.


	2. fight

(Reader POV)

 

"Excuse me, but I think That your sitting in my seat" he said as he looked down at me "What? Like hell this is your seat" I said, then he laughed at me again and threw me against a pillar with his magic powers like I was some sort of rag doll. 

 

Getting up, blood started to pool from my nose and from the side of my head, but I couldn't just go ahead and give up my title as ruler that easily!! It was difficult for me to get up after that, but I did, I glared at him that he was already sitting on my throne claiming like the fight has already finished 

 

"So you still want more huh sugar? Well, give me the best you've got" he smiled as he looked down at me, taking off the hood of his black cloak to reveal his pale hair and dark purple eyes staring right down at my body, and onto my soul. 

 

Gripping onto my royal sword, I ran at him with it in hand with the intents to finishing this guy once and for all! As I got close enough to his body, I stabbed it through him with all my strength through his waist, the Golden gleam of the blade staining itself with a blackish reddish color before my (eye color) eyes 

 

However, he only chuckled, he didn't even seem to flinch from the impact of the sharp sword in his waist. "nice try sugar" he said before he went ahead and threw me against another pillar, Making an indent in the marble detail that hadn't been damaged in hundreds of years. 

 

The impact was just too much for my body to handle however, and so my vision went to black and I ended up blacked out as the last thing I saw before me was him stepping up to my body. 

 

(Tino's POV) 

 

Walking back to the court room, I was wondering as to why my queen hasn't joined me and Francis yet. Perhaps something urgent came up? Regardless, I came to check up on her slightly worried as something had felt bad in my gut about today. 

 

Opening the large doors, I found it odd on how quiet it seemed to be until my eyes went about the room to find everyone dead and my queen laying on the floor bloodied and a mysterious cloaked man with demonic eyes sitting on the throne. 

 

Stepping back, I shakily wanted to run however I couldn't. I couldn't host go ahead and be a coward and watch my queen be alone and bloodied and unconscious in front of this psycho! 

 

"Come closer" he said to me as I was still shaking at just the terrifying sight of him, slowly I made my way half ways through the court before he began to inspect me disregarding the piles of corpses in the room, I noticed that ____ was still breathing thank god. 

 

"Smart kid, now, i have a task for you. I want you to go ahead and throw ____ into the courtyard." He said as I knew clearly that if I were to disobey him I would end up dead. 

 

I nodded shakily and in my fearful frenzy I carefully picked her up as he continued to stare down at me with his frightening purple eyes looking back into my own purple eyes. 

 

If I were to bring her anywhere else or let her go, I knew that I would be dead, and how useful would a dead right hand man be? Very not useful no..

 

So, I brought her to the courtyard, it was snowing because it is winter as lots of snow banks covered the gardens in the courtyard. Wrapping her up in a blanket I went ahead and layed her carefully onto the snow as a terrible feeling had come to my heart as if it dropped when I dropped her. 

 

Going back inside I waited by one of the windows over looking the court yard to watch over her, as I noticed how more and more people of the castle began to swarm around the windows to see their former queen without a crown laying in the snowy courtyard bloodied. 

 

From dirty sick servants to snot nosed nobles, they all spoke from loud voices to whispers about what was going on, about the new king and the slaughtered court. Some people began to cry from the sight of her while other people laughed. 

 

 

While I just stood looking over my queen _____ from the foggy window, just hoping that she would get up soon as guilt overtook me, there wasn't a minute where I wasn't antsy to go run out there and bring her back inside from the storm that was snowing outside. 

 

_____... please be okay!


	3. so sad

(Reader's POV)

 

As my eyes opened, I found myself on the snowy ground, I was happy that I had felt numb from before so I wouldn't have to feel how cold all of the snow on me was. 

 

Looking around, I saw various faces pressed up against the windows of my courtyard looking down at me. What were they doing? Why weren't they helping me? Did... did I really lose to him? 

 

Sitting up weakly, I found I was wrapped in a soft tan wool blanket with cute designs but still left in my normal royal attire, a dark blue dress made of silks and cottons on the insides to keep my body warm from the draft inside the castle. However, I found that my sword was no longer on my dark brown belt. Blood had sadly stained the blue dress that I was wearing purple on a few places. 

 

Suddenly, I noticed how everyone had started laughing at me from the windows! How dare they! Their own queen made fun of as if I was some jester! They all laughed at me as my fists began to ball up, my knuckles turning a pale white. 

 

I couldn't take it anymore, I began to cry as my hands went to cover my ears from all of the laughter mocking my sad weak form. 

 

I wondered what was going to happen to me, surly I was going to die, but what will happen to my servants? Francis? Tino? My allies with other lands? My bird?! Who was to take care of (grandmother's name)?! 

 

Suddenly though the laughing began to stop as loud footsteps sounded from the inside. I knew who it was already as I began to quickly wipe my tears away, my eyes still puffy however I couldn't hide that I had been crying. 

 

He walked outside and into the couryard slowly making his way to me as I looked up into his cold heartless purple eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked me as I was starting to feel how cold it was outside, my body began shivering not only from the cold but also because of him and how evil he was to do such things to me. 

 

"What's wrong?" I mocked back at him "what's wrong is how ugly your face is!" I said as a "oooo" sounded from the windows, I burned him good. 

 

He glared back in my direction "kneel before me" he ordered in a commanding voice "I am your king now after all" he said gesturing to the golden crown with lots of jewels decorated onto it that was on his head. 

 

"I will never kneel to you, you butt face!" I said shivering and clearly slowly dying in the snow. I would rather die than give him what he wants from me. 

 

And so he went down to my height and studied my face as it was now my time to go ahead and glare at him and his stupid evil face. 

 

"You know if you don't you're going to die out here in the cold all alone mocked at by your own people" he said as I slowly looked down and cried some more. "I will rather go through that than kneel to you" I told him again, more blood starting to pour from my mouth slowly. 

 

Getting back up he went ahead and huffed while still looking down at my frozen body. In the end what was there worth living for if I wasn't ruler? What would he even do with me if he let me live? 

 

Would he just make me into a jester? Marry me? Banish me from my land? Kill me even more slowly in the torture rooms? What was there that makes me want to live? 

 

Tino? Francis? My humming bird? (Favorite breakfast food)? They were nice and all but I still didn't want to show that dummy weakness from me, I didn't want to give him what he wanted from me. 

 

 

Still, I don't think I want to die, who knows what would happen if I died this soon in the story?! I think that would be a pretty quick and pointless story lol. 

 

And so I cried some more fearing death but also fearing him, I was stuck in between a rock and a hard place. 

 

"What's your name" I asked him "victor... victor kiparis" he said, I laughed weakly, they had Paris in his Last name, I like that city, it's a nice place. If I live after this I think I'll take another trip down there. I wonder what that translates to in Russian, it sounds familiar in English to another word. 

 

"And yours?" He asked back quietly " ______... ______ (last name)" I said back as a cloud of coldness came out of my breath from how cold it was out here. "And I'll tel you this victor," I began, "at the end of this battle, you will NOT be the victor" I said laughing at my own pun, he laughed to.


End file.
